


Come take a break

by RedMarbleOpah



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Shockwave has an eye kink, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMarbleOpah/pseuds/RedMarbleOpah
Summary: You convince your boyfriends to take a break. Shockwave likes to pretend he's too busy.
Relationships: Shockwave (Transformers)/You, Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)/You, Soundwave (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 13





	1. Come take a break with us!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Transformers, so this might turn out to be a dud. I've been wanting to write something with these two because I can't get over how much I love these bois.
> 
> I will be splitting this in two because my computer has a hard on for shutting down whenever it feels like it, so smut will happen in chapter 2

You were currently in Shockwave's lab. Watching the mech work while sitting on Soundwave's shoulder, head resting against his. To anyone else Soundwave might seem as he always does, but you knew him. You knew him well enough to tell he was excited about this 'break' you suggested. If his cooling fans and heated frame weren't obvious sign enough. 

Soundwave had happily accepted your offer, now if only you could get Shockwave onboard too. 

You both continued to watch him. Said mech standing with his back towards you as he typed away at one of his screens. If you hadn't known better, you'd assume he forgot either of you were even there. "C'mon Shockwave, you've been working on this project non-stop for days! are you ever planning to have a break?" Shockwave's antennae tilted backwards before he finally swiveled his head in your direction to your voice, almost sounding loud in the silence of his lab. "Illogical. This project is highly important. Distractions will only slow my process down." You roll your eyes. 

"Did you not think that maybe a break would speed things up instead? You need rest if you expect to function properly," Soundwave's head turns to you and your lips curl upwards, "It's only 'logical', Shockwave. Everyone knows that." You made sure to drawl out the mech's favorite word. Shockwave stiffens and stares at you, like a deer in headlights. He didn't expect you to try and beat him at his own game. He catches your smirk and you watch him whip his head between you and Soundwave almost comically. The silent TIC only stares back and gives the other mech a slight shrug. "Femme's right" Knockout's voice plays from the TIC's mask as agreement. Your smile grows even wider and you decide to get this show on the road now that you finally have both mech's attention.

Giving Shockwave your biggest eyes, you speak again, all previous sass gone, "See? Soundwave agrees, he knows how important rest is," You know you're giving Soundwave too much credit when he's just as guilty for working too hard, but at least he isn't as stubborn! "We could just play without you but it's not as fun that way!" You stick out your bottom lip as you reach for Soundwave's face, finding the hidden clasp and fiddling with it. Shockwave can't believe he's getting ganged up on right now. How unbelievable. It's unfair how easily you tease him.

He takes in your childish expression, almost whining at the look in your eyes and his fans kick on full. He mentally curses himself for giving in so easily. He takes a few steps closer, antennae angled in an almost annoyed position, defeat evident in his tone as he speaks, "If I pause my work will you promise to stop with the eyes?" 

You knew you'd get him with the puppy eyes.


	2. Aren't you glad you took a break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That break that keeps getting mentioned? It happens

Of course he gave into your eyes again. Your big, beautiful eyes, they never fail to spark so much desire deep in Shockwave's frame. It makes him want to melt. To pluck you up like a flower and give you anything you could ever want. He watched as you leaned up to kiss Soundwave's visor in a teasing manner. Those lips too.

Soundwave gladly leaned into your kiss, one servo already reaching for the clasp to remove his mask as he reached for Shockwave's servo with the other, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling, encouraging the other mech to follow.

Shockwave's berthroom looked as it always did; plain, empty except for the rarely used berth, a desk with a small console, datapads piled on the surface of the desk as well as the tall shelf next to it. the walls were just as plain as you remember them, the large paper-chain garland you made for him still pinned on the farthest wall. As Soundwave places his visor on the shelf and makes his way to the large berth to place you down you make a mental note to make some more decorations, a poster even to spruce up Shockwave's berthroom. But that can wait. 

You make yourself comfortable on the upper side of the berth. You play with the hem of your shirt suggestively while your two favorite mechs use mass displacement before Soundwave crawls onto the bed toward you, followed by Shockwave, both of their vents whirring loud like an overheating computer and you lean up on your knees and pull Soundwave closer by the shoulders, this time you have access to his lip plates and you don't hesitate to press yours to his in a passionate kiss. You moan, tongue pushing through lip plates to twirl with his glossa. Soundwave's happy to give you what you want and he deepens the kiss, his servos ghosting under your shirt before his slender digits begin to wander higher to unclasp your bra and slip underneath to press against your hardening nipples, pulling more whines from you, muffled by his own lips.

You two pull away so you can breathe and Soundwave pulls your shirt up over your head, bra coming with it. He leans down and swipes his glossa across your chest, teasing both of your nipples before he pulls away. You gasp at the contact and whine at the loss of it and you find yourself unconsciously following the silent mech as he scoots closer to Shockwave, who watched the scene before him, arousal surging right to his lower plating. His panels snap open at the first touch, Soundwave crawls between his thighs to get as close as possible as he kissed up Shockwave's heated frame, grinding his closed panel against Shockwave's pressurized spike. You watched them with a smile and stood in front of the mechs and slowly pulled your pants down your legs and stepped out of them, Shockwave's optic never leaving you even while you clambered up his other side to kneel across his left shoulder, grinding against his canon on your way.

With them both mass displaced it made it easier for you to climb their frames without hurting yourself if you were to fall. It was so much easier to reach most of them this way too, you noted as you pressed kisses to Shockwave's helm and around his bright optic. Your fingers found his antennae and you smiled against one of them when you hear him groan, you rub at them gently, kissing one. You loved how sensitive these were and the sounds he'd make when you would touch them.

You hear another panel open and you look down to see Soundwave straddling Shockwave's right thigh, he grinds his spike against the scientist's larger one, valve smearing lubricant on his thigh. The silent mech's mouth slightly agape, optics dim and you feel your own wetness drip through your panties and onto Shockwave's shoulder. You place one more kiss below his single optic before sliding yourself down onto the purple mech's large thigh and you press kisses on his chassis now, one hand reaching lower to stroke at both his and Soundwave's spikes, spreading their lubricants across them both. Their groans and gasps only egg you on and you press your knee to Shockwave's valve, tesing the node above and he bucks into your touch ever so slightly. You moan when you look up to watch Soundwave pant and shiver with pleasure, breath fogging the hot metal plates of Shockwave's chassis. You feel one of Soundwave's data cables snake up your body and tighten around your waist and you let out a desperate whine when you look lower and notice the large servo said TIC was currently seated on as he bounced on the wet digits. fuck, you were already feeling pleasure pool in your lower stomach and you bit your lip and ground harder on the purple thigh you were straddling as you listened to the lewd wet noises and Soundwave's quiet pleasured cries.

Shockwave pulled his digits from Soundwave's valve and the smaller mech slides off his thigh to lay on his back, the data cable around you pulls you with him so that you kneel atop his chassis. You hear Shockwave settle behind you and you crane your neck just in time to see his large spike disappear between Soundwave's smaller legs and all three of you moan. You watched as Shockwave began to thrust in a slow pace but you were soon distracted by the thin digits grasping at your thoroughly soaked panties and you look back to Soundwave as he pulls them down agonizingly slow, a wide smirk across his faceplates. Soundwave uses his data cable to raise you higher so you could slip your legs free from the garment. You then were pulled lower until you were directly above his leaking spike before you felt yourself become full as you slowly sank down to seat yourself atop of Soundwave with a loud moan. His servos squeezing your hips enough to bruise.

Shockwave set the pace for the three of you as he began thrusting faster, each hard thrust sending Soundwave's hips upwards into yours as the room was filled with your moans and cries as well as the sound of metal clanging on metal. You place your palms onto the flat surface of Soundwave's belly to balance yourself as you bounce up and down on his spike. The not-so-silent mech reaches up to play with your tits, thin digits squeezing and thumbs rubbing across your nipples and you whine desperately. You feel so close and you bounce even harder as you chase your orgasm. Shockwave seems to notice your state and he reaches around to rub a digit along your clit as his thrusts become slower and almost punishing which causes Soundwave's spike to hit your g spot each time and you scream as you come, fluids pouring down onto the mech beneath you.

Shockwave's thrusts have nearly stopped completely as you catch your breath. Your body feels refreshed, yet sore, especially as you lift yourself off of Soundwave's spike to flop forward on top of him. You hear a staticky chuckle and you tiredly lift your head to look him in the optics. Soundwave looks back at you with adoration, small smile on his gentle faceplates, before briefly twisting into one of pleasure and you are suddenly aware that Shockwave has resumed his thrusting with a more even pace than before. You lazily drag yourself up his frame to kiss him again and he kisses you just as gently, servo holding you there. When he pulls away he lets out a gasp from a particularly hard thrust before he speaks, voice nearly a whisper. "You look so pretty this way. such a mess," He lets out a few rough pants before he continues, "Come closer. I wish to clean you."

Before you could answer you were already being lifted higher and you were straddling Soundwave's face. A servo comes up to rest on your hip and you whimper when his glossa comes out to lick a long stripe across your slit and he kisses your clit before his glossa is pushing into your opening, and your hands fall to the top of his helm and you are pulling him closer. You let out a winded cry when you feel his glossa slip out to lick at your clit before delving back inside.

As you ride Soundwave's face, Shockwave gets closer to his overload. Watching you grind yourself on Soundwave's face causes charge to surge along his plating, and he starts a brutal pace into Soundwave's quivering valve as he too gets closer and closer. Loud moans from the three of you fill the room, and the clanging noises are almost deafening as Shockwave grips Soundwave's waist hard and overloads into the smaller mech, sending a chain reaction through each of you. Soundwave moans into your cunt as he overloads as well and the vibrations send you into another orgasm and you grind your wet pussy across Soundwave's face as he shakes hard with pleasure beneath you, painting himself with his own lubricants.

````````````````````````

You lay across Shockwave's chassis as you lazily pet Soundwave's plating. The three of you got cleaned up, now just basking in the afterglow. You look up to see the mech above you has already slipped into recharge and your gaze lowers to Soundwave, "See, I told you he needed a break" you grin playfully when Soundwave smiles and he reaches to pull you further across Shockwave's chassis to cuddle you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize if Shockwave and Soundwave are OOC...  
> I wanted to have this completed the same date as the first chapter but it was already 4am and 'it's only logical to rest every once in a while'


End file.
